This project aims to produce a book of scholarly essays assessing the life and work of Henry E. Sigerist (1891-1957), one of this century's most charismatic and influential historians of medicine. The proposed volume of analytical essays by leading scholars in the history of medicine and health policy will offer significant scholarly perspectives on Sigerist's career, accomplishments, and influence. The authors of the essays are qualified by their specialized knowledge and prior contributions to offer careful consideration of Henry E. Sigerist's European background, his personality, ideas, scholarly contributions to the history of medicine, his political convictions and perspectives on medical care organization in the United States and internationally, and the several contradictions inherent in his life, his career, and his continuing influence today. The proposed volume will thus offer a collective assessment by an international, inter-generational, and multidisciplinary group of scholars. The work will draw on Sigerist's voluminous published writings and on the immense archival records of his correspondence, diaries, and collected papers at the universities of Leipzig, Johns Hopkins, and Yale. The essays comprising this volume will be edited by Elizabeth Fee and Theodore M. Brown who are also contributors to this collective effort to provide a careful reassessment of Sigerist's work and career.